Pleasure and Business
by sadistic lunatic
Summary: ::Post-140:: This and that are two separate events. Indeed. Naze Youka/Hitoyoshi Zenkichi


Hitoyoshi Zenkichi scratched his head in irritation.

"You're going to tutor me?"

"Your grades are not enough." She replied sharply. "Above all else, Hakoniwa Academy _is_ a prestigious school, and you are the new student council president, and therefore, embody _this_ school." A resigned sigh leaves Naze Youka's lips. "Your grades have been _average_ so far, and the chairman finds this unacceptable."

"And so you're tutoring me." He repeats slowly.

In a blink, the dead eyes of his self-appointed vice president fill his vision. "You are going to excel, however by a miniscule margin it _will_ be."

A bead of sweat forms at the back of Zenkichi's head, déjà vu lighting a bulb in his head as this situation _is_ something he's been experiencing a lot as of late.

"Er, right." He wisely agrees and Youka retracts her advance, though not by much. "Thanks for helping me then, Naze-sempai."

Naze breathes another tired breath as she walks to Zenkichi's desk and sits on the table, arms folded under her breasts and staring at him with her usual bored stare. She inclines her head. "Well?"

Zenkichi blinks. "Ah, are we starting now?"

"There is nothing to do yet." Naze shrugs carelessly. "Your council is still forming, so we may as well take this chance to further _your_ intelligence."

The way she spoke was as if she felt this was mundane task beneath her.

It probably was, come to think.

This time, it is Zenkichi who exhales a forlorn breath. There goes his easy-going high school life, he thinks, and yet, he finds that for once he can't complain. He is honestly happy at the way things turned out; Medaka-chan is finally relieved of the burden _he_ unknowingly placed on her, and for that he is thankful.

A cocky grin forms on his lips.

"Devil fine!"

He embraces the challenge his reign would bring. It was all for Medaka-chan's sake, after all.

Youka's lips twitch into a small leer. "Come on then, _President_ Zenkichi."

As Zenkichi sits in front of his desk and his eyes stray towards his companion, a stray thought does strike him.

"Hey, Naze-senpai?" He asks curiously.

"What do you want?" Her reply is sharp and with a snide undertone.

"Why are you wearing a teacher's outfit?"

Naze Youka stares at him with dead eyes.

A calming sigh leaves her lips and she closes her eyes and nods to herself sagely.

"Because there is a very good answer to that."

Zenkichi can't help but feel he is being made fun of.

* * *

"Argh, I don't get this!" Zenkichi throws his hands up in the air in frustration before folding his arms against his chest defiantly, pushing against the desk until his chair was balancing on its hind legs and then begins rocking it backwards and forwards to alleviate his tension.

He had spent most of that Saturday afternoon holed up in the Student Council room. His new tutor had compiled a list of workbooks for him to complete that weekend, with the guarantee that this would elevate his academic standing to a respectable level - _"by most"_ was her unspoken tagline -, and so he had arrived as if attending school normally and had been working ever since.

"You seem relaxed."

Zenkichi cracks one eye open at her voice.

Naze Youka presses her back against the doorframe with her arms tucked under the weight of her breasts, staring at him with the same dead-eyed stare that he, in all honesty, is _too_ used to.

The blond scoffs and rests both his arms behind his head. "I'm beat. I can't understand this."

A small smile etches itself on the former Kurokami's lips as she stalks into the room with her usual mourning gait until she comes to a stop in front of the predictable president. She unfolds her arms to reveal a syringe in one hand and she expertly twirls it between her fingers.

"I thought we had a deal." She reminds him nonchalantly.

His rocking ceases as his eyes train on the sharpened needle and the suspicious fluid it promised to transmit.

Hitoyoshi Zenkichi is honestly afraid.

"We do…" he trails off in agreement and she continuous demonstrating her dexterity. "I'm just taking a break, you know."

The twirling ceases and her dead reds bore deeply into his blues. Though Zenkichi knows he has nothing to hide, the intensity of her glare still manages to draw sweat to seep out of his nape. Her eyes sharply shifts to the side, taking note of the two piles of textbooks on his desk before glancing at the text he was currently working on.

A breath escapes her lips and Zenkichi finds the mood had decidedly lifted.

"Very well," Naze Youka acquiesces and the syringe disappears from her visible person, much to Zenkichi's mental relief. "While I'm not saying that it is unreasonable to ask a freshman to derive the Nernst equation using Boltzmann factors and applying this to assess the efficacy of an inwardly-rectifying potassium ion channel in maintaining the stability of the cardiac myocyte in its pre- and post-depolarisation state, at first glance," A visible twitch forms on Zenkichi's brow, and she continues staring intently into his eyes, "_I do expect you to finish my work list as promised_."

The twitch on Zenkichi's brow grew more violent at her meaningful words.

It was times like this when he was reminded that Naze Youka _is_ Medaka-chan's elder sister.

"Bah!" He lets out a breath as he straightens his seat, and declares. "I'll finish this, _as_ promised!"

"Good." Youka nods her head before pulling up a seat next to him.

Zenkichi stares at her in question and she returns his curiosity with a stoic face.

"What? I _am forced to_ teach you, after all."

It is a valid point, Zenkichi finds. He just has one question before they begin, though.

"Naze-sempai?" he voices and she still stares. "Why are you wearing a nurse outfit?"

He feels her shoulder tense against his and she levels her neutral gaze on the work ahead before giving him a curt reply.

"Because it's none of your business."

Though her monotone delivery was something he was already used to, it still made him feel like an idiot.

* * *

Zenkichi stifled a tired yawn and slapped both his cheeks. He had managed to pull through the weekend, _somehow_. It was all a blur to him, and his mind was still reeling from the information dumped into his brain.

"Alright!" He declares spiritedly and levels an excited glare at the old school building in front of him. "Time to confirm with Maguro-san."

"Confirm what?" A curious voice asked him from behind.

"Gah!" Zenkichi spun around, clutching his chest and frantic heart. Sure enough, Kurokami Maguro stood there with one hand on his hip and an easygoing smile on his face. "Maguro-san!"

"Devil President-kun." Maguro nods with a pleasant smile.

Zenkichi's spirit falters. "Can't I get any respect for being elected president?"

"Oh, that is true." Maguro looks honestly thoughtful as he considers the blond teen's words. "Well, let me start again. Glad to see you, _President Zenkichi-kun_."

"…somehow, there doesn't seem to be much of a difference."

"Ah, whatever do you mean?" The eldest Kurokami smiles disarmingly.

"..." Zenkichi says nothing as he straightens his collar; the suspicion radiating from his blue-eyed stare was enough, and Maguro raises both his hands in a gesture of good will.

"My apologies, Zenkichi-kun, but you must admit that this _is_ quite an unprecedented development. When you and my cute youngest sister had that falling out, I was honestly prepared- and would have supported you- if you admitted defeat."

He didn't bother mentioning how he felt responsible for shouldering a normal man such as Zenkichi with the burden of staying by the side of his youngest sibling; that was all in the past. The blond youth before him had truly grown, proving that it was his choice to stay by Kurokami Medaka's side. Hitoyoshi Zenkichi was foolish but determined, and Maguro knew he wasn't the only one that found his normal, cool aura quite infectious.

"So," Maguro claps his hands together and approaches the younger man. "What brings you here, today?"

"There's something I want to talk to you about." Zenkichi starts as he absently scratches his cheek out of habit, wondering if it was right to speak to him about this.

"This is about Kujira-chan, isn't it?" Maguro cuts to the point, and Zenkichi is honestly relieved. That Maguro broached the subject first would mean he was involved in some level.

"Yeah," Zenkichi stops his fidgeting. "Are you the one who forced Naze-sempai to tutor me? Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but, I'm curious."

Maguro blinks at his question and shakes his head. "No. I didn't put Kujira-chan up to anything, though perhaps…" He trails off wistfully, and Zenkichi could tell the man was musing something, but before he could ask _what_, Maguro flashes him another disarming smile.

"You really are quite the troublemaker, Zenkichi-kun."

Zenkichi almost stumbled in surprise. "What?"

"Nothing, don't ever you mind." He waves off the blond teen's confusion airily with his hand, and then prods. "Still, why did you come to me?"

A part of Zenkichi wondered why Maguro was asking that question when he could clearly tell that the eldest Kurokami _knew_ something, if the playful glint in his eyes suggested anything. "Well, Naze-sempai's been wearing cosplay outfits recently." He pointed out as if that explained everything.

"I see. Tell me, Zenkichi-kun," Maguro's features harden into utmost seriousness. "Was she wearing a bra?"

"Pervert!" Zenkichi explodes as he points an accusing finger. "Is that all you have to say? !"

"I'm hurt Zenkichi-kun." Maguro ignores the accusation light-heartedly. "I'm a philogynist by nature. As I'm sure _you_ are, too. You wouldn't mind if it had been my cute little Medaka-chan, would you?"

"That's…" Zenkichi trails off, and Maguro _knows_ he hit the nail on the head.

The newly elected Student Council President was such an easy man to read, after all.

"That's not what I came here to talk about." He finally grumbles out before shaking his head clear of such thoughts. "Well?"

"I can honestly tell you that this is all your fault." Maguro tells him happily.

Zenkichi actually stumbles this time. "Wh-what? Why?"

"_Why_, indeed…" He trails off thoughtfully before shrugging a careless shrug. "Who knows? Despite being a lover of women of all bra sizes," Zenkichi doesn't react this time, "A woman's virgin nature is still but a mystery to me."

"…You're talking about their heart, yes?" Zenkichi deadpans.

"But of course!" Maguro nods but Zenkichi can hear me quietly add, "_Among other things…"_

Zenkichi chose not to rise to Maguro's baiting words and he scratches the back of his head. "Well, that's fine then. So long as you aren't forcing Naze-sempai into anything."

"Indeed," Maguro nods. "Though, I can't say I'm not slightly envious,-"

"Hmm?"

"-my bodacious Kujira-chan's walking around with my outfits, after all. As an older brother, I am both displeased yet aroused."

"Take that back! You're not supposed to be aroused!"

Really, the Kurokami siblings speak their minds too carelessly.

"On the bright side, Kujira-chan will have to return those outfits, eventually."

Zenkichi decides that he does_ not_ want to understand what the wistful anticipation in Kurokami Maguro's eyes implies.

* * *

"You're late, Zen-chan." Naze greets him sharply in her trademark pose.

He blinks at what he sees before shaking his head with a sigh.

"Ah, sorry Naze-sempai," Zenkichi apologises as he closes the door behind him and enters the student council room. As expected, Naze Youka is seated behind his desk with a new pile of workbooks specifically for him, her trademark displeasure on her lips as her eyes watch him intently. "I was speaking with Maguro-san."

"I see." Youka nods her head, her expression still stoic as ever.

If she was surprised or anxious about the matter, it did not show.

Zenkichi stared at the waiting young woman and she stares back expectantly. "Well, shall we begin?"

A question is on the tip of Zenkichi's lips but, instead, he nods silently and takes his seat. His pen is in his hand not a moment later and the tutoring begins in earnest. All the while, Zenkichi shoots curious glances at the seemingly-bored young woman, and Youka returns his stare with a stony gaze.

* * *

When Zenkichi returns later that afternoon after going off to buy himself a cooling beverage, he finds his tutor with her head rested against her arms, fast asleep on his desk.

It's as expected, he thinks, and he closes the door behind him silently. He glances over a the newest outfit she wore and its rather non-conservative nature and he scratches his head with his free hand, thinking to himself how similar these siblings truly are.

If only he knew, really; if only he knew.

Kujira has an otherwise relaxed expression, though he could see her attempting to curl upon herself and he is not surprised; it has been getting quite chilly after all. With a wry smile on his lips, Zenkichi sets the can in his hand down on the desk and unbuttons his jacket, and gingerly drapes it around the young woman's shoulders, mindful not to wake the exhausted girl.

There was no doubt in his mind that she was just as exhausted as him; Kurokami blood or not. After all, learning was just as hard for the teacher as the student.

He sets out to do his work once more, not noticing the way Kurokami Kujira's lips twitches as she wraps his warmth tighter around herself, and once again drifts into the sleeping world.

It is half an hour later, with the sun casting warm, yellow-orange rays into the room as it begins its descent, when Naze Youka stirs.

"Are you finished?"

Her sudden voice jolts him.

"A-ah!" He stammers and turns towards her. Youka's head is still resting on her arms as she peeks up at him with her usual dead eyes. "You're awake."

"Yes I am, but you're not answering the question."

Her direct tone causes him to scratch the back of his head. "Almost; I've got just one last single-best answer section to go."

"_Wonderful_." She deadpans, and he wonders if she means it or not. "You have ten minutes."

"Wait a second-"

"Can't. Clock's ticking."

"Damn it!" Zenkichi curses and throws himself back in his work.

Kujira smiles secretly at Zenkichi's earnest nature and continues to watch him. She knows a normal person should feel bad about the way she handles her protégé, but though she is anything _but_ that, the former Kurokami, instead, feels elation in seeing the man in action. It is an alien feeling, and one that she has chosen to repress.

Until recently.

"Done!" Zenkichi exclaims nearly ten minutes later, throwing his writing arm up in the air after encircling his answer to the last question with a flourish.

"And let's hope you've managed to score adequately, for _your_ sake, Zen-chan." She tells him smoothly, and Zenkichi grins in reply.

He knows it is the closest thing to praise that he would get from his teacher, and he is honestly sheepish.

"I'm sure I did well." There's that cocky grin, again, and Kurokami Kujira finds her lips twitching at the edges.

"We'll see." Naze Youka deadpans at her student.

It is then when Zenkichi realizes that the junior still hasn't shifted from her position, and he points it out questioningly. "Aren't you feeling cramped?"

"Hn," She breathes, "I suppose I am." There is a short silence between them as Kujira savors its warmth before commanding, "Get your jacket."

"Yes, ma'am." His words were spoken in half-humor, half-respect, and he follows her orders, revealing her bare shoulders.

Youka nods to herself at his tone as she stretches her arms above her head.

Zenkichi's cheeks flush and he sharply turns his head to the side.

Beside him, his teacher smiles knowingly. "You are surprisingly pure, Zen-chan." She points out. "Blushing over something as trivial as this. Don't you have your own stash of guilty pleasures hidden beneath your bed?"

"Th-this and that are two different matters!" He stutters at first, and he could feel her leer intensify.

"I don't mind being seen." She admits flatly.

"Will you tell me _why_ you're wearing_ that_?"

There is a sudden silence between them, but it is short-lived.

"Because you are an idiot."

Zenkichi's brows knit together and he sighs to recompose himself, face still turned to the side. He calls out to her in skeptical curiosity. "…Naze-sempai."

"That is my name." She quips.

He glances over her and she has already pulled back, seating herself comfortably against her seat with her arms folded underneath her breasts. Though she wore a stoic, if slightly bored expression, he knew enough about her to know that she was patiently waiting for him to continue.

Zenkichi's eyes unconsciously trail to her exposed skin before quickly shifting back towards his finished work books. "Thanks for all of this." He tells her roughly, trying to keep his desires under control; he was only a normal male, after all. Zenkichi could feel her smile. "I mean, you didn't have to do this- help me, I mean- yet you still do. Even before."

"Don't let it get to your head." Youka admonishes him lightly, and he can't really tell if she's serious. She turns her gaze towards the ceiling. "I'm helping you because you're helpless."

Zenkichi smiles. "Thanks, all the same. You've really helped me pull through."

Kujira shifts her face away from the blond teen. "You are dismissed now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ah, you're staying late?" He holds up his jacket. "Do you want to borrow this?"

She replies plainly, though her eyes seem to find the far wall interesting, still. "No need. I'll be meeting my brother soon."

"Alright." Zenkichi nods his head.

He stands from his seat and packs his things. With his jacket hefted on his shoulder and his bag loosely held on his side, Zenkichi spares his tutor and mentor another quick glance. His lips purse at the sight and he unceremoniously deposits his jacket on her head, much to her surprise.

Before the stunned Youka could protest, Zenkichi is already making his way to the main doors before coming to a stop.

He flashes his teeth gratefully- if playfully- at her.

Zenkichi decides he quite likes the look of surprise on Naze Youka's face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, _Master_."

The doors close and Youka sits in silence. Slowly, her hands climb up to grasp the still-warm fabric, and she pulls it closer against her skin.

"You really are an idiot…" She trails off.

She is unsurprised when the door opens and the answer that follows. "You really are dishonest with yourself, Kujira-chan."

"Hello, nii-san. It is impolite to eavesdrop."

"It is also impolite to borrow my clothes without telling me why." Maguro points out with a pleasant smile before giving his sister a once-over. An appreciative whistle leaves his lips. "Not that I mind. That red one-piece really suits you." He comes to a stop before her. "Any particular reason why you chose that?"

Youka stares at him innocently- or as innocently as she could, anyway. "Not really."

"Not even because Koga-chan told you that your choice of clothing needs some work?" Her brother prods.

The former Kurokami secures the warm jacket closer around her shoulders and replies monotonously. "I don't see your point."

Maguro stares at his younger sister intently.

She stared back.

"Be that as it may," he finally acquiesces. "You do realize that Medaka-chan has feelings for Zenkichi-kun?"

Naze Youka's face twists into a chilling grin.

"I do, nii-san." She tells him in a sickeningly sweet voice. "However, _this_ and _that_ are two different matters." Maguro unconsciously shudders at the words she echoes.

"I'm not declaring that Zen-chan is mine but…

…he _will_ be."

* * *

**A/N:** Naze Youka (Kurokami Kujira), get! Hope this oneshot was entertaining~ I'll have to write Kujira's side of things at a later date. For now, I've got lectures to cram D;

Anyways, I'm not sure I'm satisfied with this one. I tried to experiment with another writing style I read, where the author doesn't describe things in minute detail (as I'm prone to doing ~_~) but instead lets the reader's imagination run wild with a few prompts :/ Did it work?

I wonder who I should write about next; Tachiarai Kiruko, Ajimu Najimi (Anshin'in-san), Kikaijima Mogana, Aka Aoki, or Kurokami Medaka…? Or go for that odd crossover idea o_-… Choices, choices, but I guess I'll have a lot of time to think.

Though, Randrak42 has requested a Yandere!MedakaxZenkichi, so I might just start with that~


End file.
